Mais qui a tué Quinn Fabray ?
by curllette
Summary: "Noooon" Le cris aigu retentit dans la vaste maison. Alerté par le bruit les 5 autres habitants accoururent dans la salle de bal. Face à eux se tenaient une image qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier. Mme Berry pressait contre elle le corps inconscient du docteur Fabray [...] mais c'était trop tard... elle était morte. Et une seule question se posait: Mais qui a tué Quinn Fabray


Et non je ne suis pas morte. Je suis enfin de retour après une loooooongue panne d'inspiration et surtout plusieurs autres raisons qui font que je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. D'ailleurs l'écriture d'un suite pour _skyfall et tu sera mienne _est en route et sera surement mise ne ligne dans la semaine.

Je tiens a précisé que ni les personnages de glee ni l'étrange coïncidence avec un quelconque jeu de société m'appartient, seul l'histoire et les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai essayer de limiter, si il en reste j'en suis désolé.) sont à moi.

Encore une fois désolé pour l'absence c'est pas très sérieux mais je vais me reprendre en mains et bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooon »

Le cris aiguë retentit dans les innombrables pièce de la vaste maison.  
Alerté par le bruit les 5 autres habitant accoururent dans la salle de bal.

Face à eux se tenaient une image qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier.  
Mme Berry pressait contre elle le corps inconscient du docteur Fabray : ses beaux cheveux blond rougit par le sang pendaient désormais mollement dans le vide, sa blouse blanche ainsi que le tapis était immaculée d'une multitude de tache carmin, elle c'était battue avec acharnement les marques de griffure sur ses joues et son cou pouvaient le prouver... mais c'était trop tard... elle était morte.  
Et une seule question se posait :

Mais qui a tué Quinn Fabray ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

Les 6 amis étaient silencieux, par respect pour la défunte Quinn.

Seul madame Berry sanglotait encore, ses larmes tombait sur son tailleur pervenche. Elle était veuve depuis plus de 5 ans à la suite d'un tragique accident de voiture ou son troisième mari : Finn Hudson avait péri, laissant derrière lui une femme et une belle-fille devenue riche. Elle avait pleuré son mari, peu de temps bien sur, elle s'adonnait maintenant au joie de la vie et peut être même au libertinage, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs...  
Depuis sa plus jeune enfance elle ne poursuivait qu'un seul rêve celui d'une immense carrière d'actrice mais elle était devenue qu'une simple comédienne de théâtre amateur.  
Le docteur Fabray lui avait été présenté lors d'un repas d'affaire, en effet son mari, Finn Hudson, ( rappelons-le, au cas ou) travaillait avec la belle blonde. Entre les deux jeunes femmes le courant était de suite passer, il paraîtrait même qu'elle entretenaient une liaison sérieuse, encore une fois tout ceci n'était qu'une rumeur...

À ses côtés sa fille essayait de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait et pour cause elle n'avait jamais été a l'aise avec ses sentiment alors comment pouvait-elle gérer ceux des autres ?  
Née d'une aventure avec un bel hispanique, la sublime Santana Lopez ( le noms de famille était celui de son père qui l'avait quand même reconnue.) était a moitié espagnole. Si sa mère était belle Santana, elle était à couper le souffle, habillé par les plus grands créateur, sa robe rouge, qui par ailleurs épousé parfaite les formes de son corps, était totalement fichue, trempé par les larmes de sa génitrice.  
Comme sa mère elle rêvait d'une carrière dans le cinéma mais son talents n'avait jamais été a la hauteur de son ambition, elle décida alors de se consacrait maintenant à une activité nettement plus lucrative : la recherche d'homme immensément riche.  
Elle aussi avait connue le docteur Fabray par le biais de son beau-père, jusqu'à il y a un mois la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais intéressait mais maintenant que la presse a scandale était a ses trousses le manoir du docteur était un refuge parfait. Même si habitait sous le même toit que sa mère ne lui plaisait point il fallait faire certaine concession pour protéger son image.

Appuyer près de la porte, un jeune blonde habillait d'un tablier blanc et d'une petite robe noir jetait quelque coup d'œil inquiet dans la pièce, sa candeur si lisait sur son fin et gracieux visages. La mère de la jeune Brittany était la gouvernante du docteur c'est donc tout naturellement qu'a la mort de sa mère elle resta auprès de Quinn devenant ainsi la _bonne a tout faire_. Sa fraîcheur, son enthousiasme apportait toujours une note positif dans la maison.  
La relation saphique qui liait Brittany et Santana était garder secrète par les jeunes femmes et personnes ne se savait qu'entre elles il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Malgré l'obsession de la jeune brune pour les homme riche et parfois même marié, elle était bel et bien attiré par les femmes mais ce l'avouer serai une preuve de faiblesse.

Sur la parquet parfaitement ciré les roues de son fauteuil grinçait, Artie Abram avait eu du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle façon de se déplacer, voilà 5 ans qu'il avait perdue l'usage de ses jambes, oui 5 ans.  
Il avait aussi perdue son meilleur ami dans cet accident : Finn Hudson.  
Suite à cela le jeune homme était devenue révérends. Il avait beau avoir renoncé au pêchés de la chair Quinn Fabray l'avait toujours attiré, mais il due se contenter de la chose chose qu'il pouvait accepter d'elle : son amitié.

De son côté le colonel Puckerman tentait de garder son calme mais ce silence semblait le taquiner, personne n'osait parler alors que lui n'attendait qu'une chose : frapper. Ancien militaire il aimait l'alcool, la bagarre et les femmes. La seule qu'il n'est jamais vraiment aimé était le docteur Fabray. À l'époque ou ils se sont rencontré elle était encore qu'une simple infirmière et sa petite robes blanche avait attiré le regard du jeune homme, après avoir complimenté le jolie postérieure de la blonde, ils avaient fait... connaissance. Non soyons direct : ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air. Une simple histoire sans lendemain qui avait vite tourné au cauchemar.  
9 mois plus tard ils étaient parents d'une magnifique petite Beth, cette évènements leurs avaient fait prendre conscience qu'ils était désormais lié a jamais, forçant le jeune homme à réalisé que ses sentiments était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Les jeunes parents avaient préféré faire passer leur carrière avant tout, c'est donc sur un accord commun que l'enfant fut donné a un famille extrêmement riche. Bon ou mauvais choix ? Ils n'étaient pas du même avis.  
Suite a une blessure Noah fut contraint de prendre sa retraire tandis que Quinn, elle devient l'un des tout premiers médecins femme.  
Alors quand son genoux lui faisait vraiment mal, le jeune homme venait de temps en temps passer quelque week end auprès de cette femme qu'il n'aura jamais pour plusieurs raison évidente.  
Et maintenant il ne le reverrait plus jamais, il aurait du lui demander sa main le jour ou elle lui à annoncé qu'elle était enceinte mais il n'a pas pu.  
Il avait beau être un colonel, Noah n'était pas courageux.

« La seule chose dont nous sommes sur, c'est qu'elle à était assassiné, toute les issues était fermé ce qui veut dire que le tueur est encore parmi nous. »

La personne qui venait de parler était le magnifique professeur Evans.  
De son vivant l'oncle du docteur Fabray, passionnée d'histoire, se lia d'amitié avec Mr Evans, lui financent même la plus part des ses expéditions archéologiques en Égypte. Charles Édouard, l'oncle de Quinn avait toujours pensé que Sam ferait un excellent mari pour sa nièce, il tenta un bon nombre de fois de convaincre le jeune femme mais ce fut toujours le plus poliment possible qu'elle repoussait ses propositions. Malgré cela une réelle amitié liait les jeunes blonds.

« Qui voudrait tuer Quinn c'est l'être le plus gentils que je connaisse, après Britanny. »

L'intéressé releva la tête à la mention de son noms. Elle aurait aimé sourire au compliment de sa brune mais la situation n'était pas la plus approprié.

« Si c'était Noah ? »

« Et mon poings dans ta face Evans tu voir si il est coupable. »

« C'est pas en réagissant comme sa que tu va nous prouvait ton innocence abrutis, tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que Evans va dire avant de t'énerver. Nous t'écoutons blondinet, d'après toi pourquoi Noah aurait tuer Quinn ? »

« Merci mademoiselle Lopez.Hé bien c'est simple. Nous sommes tous au courant de votre passé commun, d'ailleurs comment va Beth ? Parce que tu ne nous a pas dit que secrètement tu revoyait ta fille, tu n'a dit a personne non plus que tu souhaitais garder cet enfant, seulement Quinn était contre ton idée. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir abandonné votre fille vos se chemins se sépare. Malheureusement pour toi, et d'une façon qui reste des plus mystérieuse tu fut blessé sur le champs de bataille, contraint de prendre ta retraite plus tôt que prévue tu pars rejoindre Quinn dans le but de la reconquérir. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'elle entretient une liaison qui n'a de secret pour personne avec Mme Berry. Briser mais encore plein d'espoir tu n'abandonne pas l'idée qu'un jour elle retombe dans tes bras.  
Qu'est ce qui plus romantique qu'une demande en mariage pour la convaincre de ton amour ? »

« Comment tu sais sa toi ? »

« Je te prierais de parler sur un autre ton Noah. Tu pensais que je n'étais pas au courant ? Qu'est ce que tu crois Quinn me disais tout. Maintenant je vais t'expliquais ce qui c'est passé : Tu la demandé en mariage, elle a dit non. En colère qu'elle puisse te dire non tu as voulu te venger, alors tu as couper le courant et tu as tuer Quinn d'un coups de chandelier. »

« Bluffant Evans, finalement tu n'est pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air. Mais si j'avais vraiment tué Quinn comment peut-tu expliquer qu'au moment de la coupure de courant je sois dans la bibliothèque et que lorsque que la lumière se ralluma enfin je sois a la même place ? Dans ce cas la cela veut dire que j'aurais réussis a rejoindre la salle de bal, attraper un chandelier, tuer Quinn puis retourner dans la bibliothèque en disons 5 minutes et le tout dans le noir ? Ton accusation ne tient pas debout Evans de plus je n'étais pas seul, tu peux demander au révérend Abrams. »

« Est ce vraie révérend ? »

« Oui j'étais vraiment avec Mr Puckerman, J'ajoute aussi qu'il na pas pue quitter la salle car durant la coupure il ne cessait de me parler pour me rassurer. J'ai encore du mal avec le faite d'être dans complètement dans le noir. Trop de mauvais souvenir lié à mon accident. D'ailleurs tout les soirs après l'avoir bénis Mademoiselle Britanny laisse dans ma chambre une petite lumière. »

Un bref silence s'installa dans la pièce. Silence que Sam vint briser.

« Et bien déjà nous savons que Noah et Mr le révérend sont innocent. Il ne reste plus qu'a écouter vos versions de l'histoire mesdemoiselles, vous êtes nos 3 dernières coupables potentiels. »

« Attends l'abrutis, les 3 dernières coupables potentiels ? Et toi dans l'histoire tu fout quoi ? Parce que c'est bien beau de vouloir jour l'inspecteur mais qui nous dit que tu n'est pas le tueur et que tu cherche depuis le début a accusé l'un d'entre nous a tort? »

L'accusation soudaine de Santana laissa perplexes l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Et si Santana avait raison, après tout il ne se gène pas pour nous accuser sans raison, moi je suis d'accord avec Lopez c'est lui qui a tué Quinn et il cherche a nous faire porter le chapeau. »

Du fond de la salle Rachel Berry écoutait leur discussion le début, elle avait maintenant finis de pleurer et écouter avec attention ses amis qui aveugler par la perte de Quinn commençaient à délirer. Si elle n'intervenait de suite il allait finir par s'entre tuer.

« Je ne supporte pas l'injustice mais encore moins qu'elle touche les membres de ma famille, jeune homme je ne vous permet pas d'accuser ma fille ainsi que tous le monde ici présent sans raison. De plus je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Mr Puckerman et avec tout le respect que je vous dois je vous interdit d'accuser le professeur Evans sans raison.  
Il est clair que la mort du docteur Fabray vous monte a la tête et commence à sérieusement à atteindre votre raison. Alors reprenons depuis le début, comme vous l'avez exprimait précédemment Mr Evans ce n'est pas le révérend Abrams ni le colonel Puckerman l'auteur de cet l'affreux crime dont a était victime la regretté Quinn Fabray.  
Nous vous écoutons Mr Evans que faisiez vous au moment de la coupure de courant ? »

« Hé bien, a vrai dire c'est un peu gênant. »

« le beau professeur se faisait plaisir en solitaire, Santana aime sa. »

« Ne vous laissez pas distraire par ma fille professeur, n'ayez pas peur de nous dire ce que vous faisiez. »

« En faite je n'étais pas vraiment seul, j'étais avec... mademoiselle Britanny, nous ne faisions que nous embrasser et à vraie dire au moment de la coupure... »

« Au moment de la coupure ? »

Disaient-ils en cœur. Chacun avait des raisons de savoir ce qu'il c'étaient passer lorsque la maison fut plonger dans le noir.  
Le révérend était plutôt attiré par le côté sexuelle du récit tandis que Santana, elle se demandait ce que sa maîtresse pouvait fabriquer avec le beau blond. Elles avait beau s'aimaientt, l'hispanique préférait perdre Britanny que d'avouer a tout le monde son penchant pour les femmes.

« Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que mademoiselle Pierce a disparue. »

Santana se souvient alors qu'elle attendait la blonde dans le bureau et qu'elle la rejoint par le passage secret de la cuisine. Elle fut rassurer de constater qu'elle n'était pas l'assassin de Quinn. Ce qui inquiéta le brune c'est qu'elle ne souvint pas de ce moment la avant mais sa ce n'était qu'un détail.

« Ou étiez-vous Britanny alors ? » dit Rachel Berry.

« On se rapproche de la vérité » murmura Sam pour lui même.

« Je … je … je ne peux le dire. » Elle lança un bref regard a Santana, elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne dirait rien sur leur relation, si être accusé de meurtre pour permettre a sa chère et tendre de garder sa réputation était la solution alors elle voulait bien prendre ce risque.

« Vous vous rendez compter que ne vouloir rien dire sur ce que vous faisiez nous amène à penser que vous êtes la meurtrière. »

« Je le sais très bien. »

Elle regarda de nouveau Santana, elle avait promis et une promesse était une promesse. Que dieu lui pardonne son geste.

« C'est bien moi qui ai tuer Quinn Fabray. Je l'ai tué, car je l'aimais mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque alors pour venger je l'ai tué. Pardonnez moi révérend, pardonnez moi Mme Berry, je savais que vous l'aimiez mais cela me tuer qu'elle n'offre pas son amour a moi. »

« Comment avez-vous pue jeune fille, vous avez tuer la femme que j'aimais par égoïsme. Ha dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine nous étions la ensembles moi assise sur le divan l'écoutant jouer pour moi une chanson d'amour de sa propre composition. Mon dieu je ne puis croire que si charmante jeune fille est pue commettre cet odieux crime. »

Dans un geste des plus théâtrale Rachel se laissa tomber sur le divan en question et se remit a pleurer.

La blonde baissa la tête, elle avait honte ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle aimais plus que tout Santana et la décevoir serait pire que n'importe quelle peine de prison. Autour d'elle les regards emplis de surprise la dévisageait. Mais le regard qu'il lui fit le plus mal était celui de Santana, elle ne le voyait pas mais elle le sentais peser sur se épaules, son regard voulait dire : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, c'est ma faute, pourra tu me pardonner un jour ?  
Bien sur qu'elle lui pardonnais la vrai question était Santana pourrait-elle se la pardonner elle même ?  
Alors que la belle brune aller avouer la vérité est ainsi sauver Britanny d'un avenir qu'elle ne méritait pas. Elle fut devancer par le professeur Evans.

« La vérité a va finir par éclater. »

« De quoi parlez-vous professeur ? »

« Hé bien mon cher révérend il clair que Britanny n'est pas a l'origine de ce meurtre. Nous savons aussi que Mme Berry est une très bonne actrice et qu'elle ment aussi bien qu'elle respire. Allons Rachel séché moi ces larmes de crocodile. »

« Comment osez-vous me parlez comme ça, je viens de perdre l'être qui m'étais le plus cher au monde et …. »

« Encore un mensonge ? La seule personne que vous n'avez jamais aimé c'est vous même. »

« J'avoue cher professeur que j'ai due mal a vous suivre. »

« C'est simple colonel, Britanny n'est pas la coupable, la seule raison pour laquelle elle c'est accusé c'est évidement pour protéger sa liaison avec Santana Lopez. »

« Comment vous savez ça Evans ? Comment vous savez que Bitranny et moi on est ensemble ? »

« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, de plus j'ai cette incroyable capacité qui fait qu'une femme ou même un homme ne peut s'empêcher de me confier ses problèmes. J'allais oublier mettons les choses au clair, Britanny et moi ne faisions rien dans le cuisine nous parlions seulement de vous et de vôtre incapacité a assumer vos sentiments. Si j'ai mentis c'est simplement pour en arriver à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes en ce moment. Quelqu'un parmi nous ment et cette personne n'est d'autre que... Rachel Berry. »

« Comment osez-vous m'accuser de la sorte, c'est honteux jeune homme ? Moi la femme blessé par la mort de sa maîtresse... »

« Cessez de jouer la comédie Rachel. Noah, s'il vous plait veillez à ce que Mme Berry reste calme et surtout que sa folie meurtrière ne la reprennent pas. Le temps que je vous explique ce qu'il c'est exactement passer. »

Il s'appuya sur la piano et alluma un cigare.

« Quinn est moi étions proche, l'amitié que nous partagions depuis un moment lui permettait de me confié la plus part de ses problèmes et angoisses. Depuis quelques temps elle ne cessait de me parler de sa fille, alors quand Noah est revenue au château en lui disant qu'il avait réussis à récupère Beth il ne fallut pas plus d'un minute à Quinn pour se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de Puck. Notre cher colonel a donc tout naturellement demandé la mains de Quinn contrairement à ce que je vous avais dit un peu plus tôt accepta, seulement il restais un problème, Quinn était encore avec Rachel. Nous connaissions tous le grand sens de l'honneur et la gentillesse de notre défunte amie, elle décida donc de mettre fin à cette relation en chanson, c'est la que nous rejoignions la déclaration de Mme Berry, les deux jeunes femmes était bien toutes les deux dans la salle de bal mais ce n'était pas une chanson d'amour qui était chanté mais bien celle d'une rupture. En colère contre son ex maîtresse Rachel se jeta sur Quinn, les marques sur la peau de notre amie peuvent le confirmé. Ensuite Rachel attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la mains c'est a dire un chandelier et tua Quinn de plus nous n'avons rien entendue a cause de l'orage. »

« Et la coupure de courant ? »

« Simple coïncidence due à l'orage. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

« À moi maintenant d'être mademoiselle Rose, j'en ai marre d'être celle qui meurt à chaque fois. » Dit Quinn.

Sam lui se mit à sourire, c'est vraie il était vraiment imbattable au cluedo.

* * *

Alors de avis ? Bon je vous donnes le droit de me laisser une ou plusieurs (je ne suis pas radine sur la quantité) rewiew pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de l'histoire.  
Plus sérieusement j'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des mes autres histoire. ^^


End file.
